


Évolutions

by Ambrena



Category: Thorgal
Genre: Badass Ladies, Badass Mom, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un drabble qui met en parallèle Aaricia et Kriss. Spoilers sur le tome 28.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Évolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Rosinski et Van Hamme.

Depuis leur toute première rencontre, c’était Kriss la guerrière, et Aaricia la mère. Même les poussées d’héroïsme de cette petite princesse viking lors de leur escapade au pays Qâ restaient des élans pusillanimes. Aaricia ne s’était battue qu’une seule fois, avait ensuite été traumatisée par le simple fait de tuer un homme au combat (ha ! si elle, Kriss, s’arrêtait à de telles peccadilles, ils seraient dans de beaux draps, maintenant !), et n’avait plus réitéré cet exploit.

Et lui avait sauvé la vie, oui. Mais par pure nécessité. Et puis, depuis, Kriss avait effacé sa dette, en l’aidant à son tour. Malgré tout, une pique d’orgueil la tiraillait en repensant à cela : se pouvait-il qu’elle l’ait sous-estimée ? La femme de Thorgal valait-elle mieux qu’une torcheuse de marmots ? Peut-être qu’une fois entraînée au combat…

Peste ! Désormais, c’était Kriss, la mère. Et Aaricia qui tenait une épée.


End file.
